lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hermione Granger's Relationships
The Relationships of Hermione Granger are those relationships that are important to Hermione Granger. Lovers Harry Potter See Also : Harry Potter Hermione became friends with Harry Potter after he and Ron Weasley saved her from a Mountain Troll in their first year. They tended to get along well, though Harry occasionally became irritated with Hermione's nagging and she sometimes felt he took Ron's side when she was fighting with their other best friend. However, their only notable row was over Hermione getting Harry's Firebolt confiscated in their third year, because she felt it might be a trap. Harry and Ron reconciled with Hermione after Hagrid scolded them for their treatment of her. Shortly afterwards, Hermione led Harry through time-travel, and together they rescued Sirius Black and Buckbeak; Hermione breaking the rules of using her Time-Turner, something she admitted was incredibly dangerous, demonstrated the strength of her friendship with Harry. The following year, Hermione was the only student who believed Harry when he told her he had not put his name in the Goblet of Fire, and spent much of the Triwizard Tournament teaching Harry useful spells and trying to reconcile him and Ron. They grew extremely close together during the early days of the Hogwarts Civil War after they went alone to find Hermione's parents after they couldn't find Ron. During this time they became romantic for the first time although due to their love for Ron they burried this and decided to continue the way things were. Others, including Ron (under the influence of a Horcrux), Cho Chang, Viktor Krum, Mrs. Weasley, and even Albus Dumbledore have occasionally mistaken Harry and Hermione's friendship for a romantic relationship, given their closeness and occasional expressions of affection, such as Hermione kissing Harry on the cheek after the Triwizard Tournament, usually being the first to be next to his bed whenever he is hurt or injured, choosing to stay with him rather than leaving with her love Ron, embracing him between her arms in a friendly, though usually mistaken by other people, hug whenever he is scared, angry, sad, crying, etc. But by Harry's description, they loved each other like siblings; notably, both were only children raised in the Muggle world. For the brief time the two travelled together without Ron, during the search for the Horcruxes, Hermione and Harry experienced some "charged moments," and shared something very intense of which no one else was a part. Due to these moments the two have become gradualy more and more physically attracted to eachother, and this is bound to cause problems within the extremely strong triumverate. Ron Weezly See Also : Ron Weezly Although their relationship would have many ups and downs, Hermione and Ron Weasley were good friends for most of their years at Hogwarts, and of course, were best friends with Harry Potter, who was usually a mediator in their disputes. They tended to bicker frequently, though they usually got over their arguments, which tended to be minor or about trivial issues. As they grew older and matured, Ron and Hermione tended to fight less often and become more in touch with their feelings for each other. Hermione sometimes had the tendency of calling Ron "Ronald". Their first major falling-out was in their third year, when Ron accused Hermione's pet cat Crookshanks of eating his pet rat Scabbers. Father Figures James Lovie II. See Also : James Lovie II. Best Friends Selina Surion See Also : Selina Surion Kren Scarlet See Also : Kren Scarlet Rivals Zerevor Sunsorrow Category:Relationships